Stories of the Kingdom
by TetrasTrackers
Summary: She wanted to know more about the ancient kingdom, and who better to tell her than a man who was there to witness it all? Even if it meant hiding his true identity. Pre-WW oneshot, Daphnes/Tetra's Mother.


"Come, sit down." She offered, sounding less commanding and quite gentle. He pulled the book from her desk and sat next to her, finding a comfortable place on her couch.

"I want you to tell me everything you have learned about the sunken kingdom." She said in hushed tones, opening the book to the first page that depicted a castle. He tried not to look at it, remembering those days in his kingdom that he wished to tell her but could not.

"From what I have studied, it was a magnificent place. The fields went on for miles, the water was pure, and the citizens were kind." He smiled a little, looking up to meet her eager eyes.

"That's what I've been told, my grandmother used to tell me countless stories about this place! I heard many things, that is was a place where you could almost hear the Gods talking to you." She went on, speaking in such a way that surprised him. Normally she was quite collected and to herself but as they spoke about Hyrule, she lit up.

"What was your grandmother like?" He dared to ask, but his curiosity overtook him. She looked away from him for a moment in thought, remembering her.

"She was an incredibly strong woman, and very kind to everyone she knew. I wouldn't be on this ship with you or my crew if it wasn't for her inspiring me." She looked up, gazing at the portrait of the Hero across from her.

"I wonder if she's proud of me."

Daphnes noticed that hint of sadness in her and moved his hand on top of hers, the only thing he could do.

"I know she is, Takara." He smiled, grabbing her attention. She looked down at his hand on hers and back to him, grinning at him.

"Enough about that though, what else can you tell me about the kingdom? I'm sure what you told me isn't everything you know!" She sat up, ready to listen.

"Alright then…" He cleared his throat, "You are indeed correct that they were extremely close to the Gods, in fact some claim that one race, the Hylians, could hear special messages from the Gods or other beings. Oh, and there were other races as well. There were forest-dwelling people made up of children who never grew up, a large yet gentle rock-eating race that lived high atop the mountains, a mystical aquatic race that were incredibly skilled swimmers, as well as mysterious and reclusive desert thieves."

Takara listened well with full attention, her mind wandering to how life must have been back in those days.

"That can't be everything though…right?"

"Oh no not at all! There were other races and species as well but it would take me some time to go over every detail in full." He flipped to another page, the one where it depicted Ganondorf rising from the mountaintops. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying his best not to let those memories resurface.

"He was a horrible being, wasn't he?" She mumbled, noticing Daphnes' hand tense up.

"…Yes. He was, but the people did what they needed to survive and keep him sealed, so they did."

"I think they were very brave for facing such a feared thing. I-I doubt I would have have been able to face that creature if you put me against it." She bit her lip.

"I bet you would have! You're courageous, strong, a born leader, and you make great decisions!" He smiled, trying not to turn red as she looked into his eyes.

"You think? I've been doubting myself for a while…"

He held her hand tightly, leaning closer to hear, "You have no reason to doubt yourself, you're a wonderful Captain."

She grinned, her cheeks turning a little red as he flipped the pages back.

He then pointed to the castle again, "Alright, so would you like to hear more about the kingdom?"

"You don't even have to ask!" She chuckled, moving herself closer to him as he told her stories about the land and its beauty. He spoke of the magnificent forests and tall mountains, as well as the huge lake that many citizens would fish at. There were also many festivals, in celebrating of the Gods, in the kingdoms creation, and the day when the Hero had sealed Ganondorf. Takara listened on with delight, wondering what it would be like to be there in that very kingdom, away from the endless sea and into the very place she dreamed of since childhood.

"I have to ask you something." She whispered, trying not to interrupt him.

"Hmm, yes?" He looked up from the book and to her.

"Remember when you told me there is a good possibility that Hyrule is still around…waiting?"

"Indeed I do."

"…Could we find it together? I tried so many years ago and failed. I still have a strong urge to return to that search, but I fear that it will end in the same result." She frowned, remembering those years of frustration.

Daphnes smiled warmly, "I don't care how long it takes this time, I will help you find Hyrule. Although I feel as if I am obliged to, for you are the Captain."

Her frowned relaxed into a faint grin and she took his hand once more, "That will be our goal then, and I don't care how far we go and long as you're here to help."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who knows, Takara. It could be right under you."

She chuckled, "So, you'll continue to stay on this ship as a pirate, exploring the seas and searching for Hyrule with me, right?"

He nodded, "Forever."


End file.
